Hermione's Gift
by letsdreamlily
Summary: Hermione wants something special. What will Draco have her do to earn it? Dom/Sub
1. Hermione's Gift

Draco strolled through on the edge of the busy road as people milled around him. Ducking into a nearby alley, he began searching the shops across from his spot. Her tresses he would be able to recognize almost anywhere. Finally, he spotted her near the doorway of a rather dull looking shop and waved her over.

"Fancy meeting you here," Draco greeted, brushing curls from her face and gently planting a friendly kiss on her forehead. "Rather odd place for others to see us at, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, smiling. "But I thought we'd try something new, you know, considering our relationship." At this, her eyes fluttered away from his.

"Well then, what did you want to show me? Something catch your eye?" he asked, stroking her hair before letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Yes, but..." Hermione trailed off. She gently shrugged his hand off and placed her own arms behind her back, bowing her head before him. It was a position he had taught her to show him that she wanted to play. Normally, she would have been too shy to openly perform in public, but this was a special part of town, where the people practiced the art of dominance and submission. They understood and played in public too.

Draco cleared his throat and lightly brushed her cheek, giving her his approval to play and permission to speak in one motion. "What is it, pet? What is it that you want to show me?"

Hermione raised her head slightly, and Draco could just see the sapphire on her silver collar burn brilliantly momentarily, as it always does when he gives her permission to perform for him. She cleared her throat quietly. "There's a store I want to show you, Master. It sells clamps and-and restraints. There's a set of clamps that would look nice on my-my... on my..."

Hermione blushed and bowed her head again. Draco smirked at her innocence, but he especially loved it when she talked dirty to him. She was much better when they were in privacy, but out in public, where anyone and everyone could walk by and hear, her confidence dwindled.

"On your what, pet? Tell me," Draco prompted, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He knew what she was going to say but wanted to hear the naughty words tumble out of her pretty lips.

"On my-my cunt, Sir," Hermione whispered, blushing again.

"Good girl," Draco said softly. "Say it again, louder this time."

"On my cunt, Sir," she said, her head dipping downwards, cheeks flaring. He gently cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards again.

"That's a good pet, good girl. Say it. Loudly."

Hermione quivered and her almond eyes pleaded softly. "Please, Sir, I can't."

"Yes, you can, pet," Draco prompted. "I want you to say it. Say it, just once more."

Hermione sighed and moistened her lips once. "On my cunt, Sir," she repeated loudly and clearly. A lady with a leashed pet passing by the couple stopped and smiled softly before going on her way. Hermione's cheeks flared again, but Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Good girl, such a very good girl," he murmured, kissing the skin behind her ear and gathering Hermione in his arms. "See, it wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"No, Master," she replied against his shirt.

Draco pulled back. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Draco swept her hair aside gently to reveal the back of her collar. Pressing his thumb down on the back sapphire, he waited until a silver chain had sprouted and grown. Winding it around his hand, he placed his other hand at the nape of her back. "Go, Pet."

Hermione showed him the way to the shop. People along the way paid them little mind, but she was still a bit nervous and nibbled the bottom half of her lips. As they entered the shop, a small bell tinkled up top, and the owner came to greet them at the front.

"Now, what did you want to show me, pet? Clamps for your cunt?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Master. For my cunt." Hermione replied without hesitation or mistake.

Draco kissed her hair in pride. "Go tell the nice gentleman what you want."

She spoke with the owner, who brought out the set of clamps and restraints. He then further explained its properties, from the way it had a temperature charmed to warm or chill at the Master's commands to the vibrating charms that were also an up-and-coming trend. There were clamps for her nipples as well as a special ones for her cunt and chains that could be arranged preferably. The set also included a silver and black blindfold that could be embroidered with a name and a small, smooth ball that could transform into any gag desirable.

"Give us a moment," Draco said when the owner had finished. Returning the set underneath the glass case, he moved to the other side of the shop to help another prospective customer. Draco pulled Hermione towards him so that her back was against his chest, flattening out his hands to rub the skin right below her breasts. "This is something you want?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione responded, making to turn around but stopping after a warning tsk from her Master. "Yes, please, Sir. Please, I promise I'll be good."

"Oh, but this is a set for naughty girls. See, only naughty little girls get their nipples and their cunt clamped. Good little girls don't need sets like these. Maybe we should come another time," Draco said, beginning to pull away from Hermione, toying with her emotions.

"No, wait, Master, please!" Hermione whimpered desperately, turning her head around to bury in the crook of his neck. "I want these."

"Then beg, pretty girl," Draco smirked.

Hermione swallowed. "Please, Master, I want them. I won't ask for anything else. I'll behave, I-I mean, I won't behave? I'll be your pretty little girl, Master, your pretty little slut. Only for you, Master, please."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head. "If you want these, you'll have to do something special for me."

"Anything, Master," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Come here," Draco said, releasing her and pulling sharply on her chain. He lead her to the darker part of the store, where they were partially hidden by the many stands and shelves of products.

"Let me see those pretty breasts of yours," Draco murmured, lightly kissing her earlobe.

"Right here, Master?" Hermione squeaked, eyes wide.

"Yes, pet. Right now. Or do you not want that set anymore?" Draco threatened.

"I do, but, Master, I-I..."

"Do it, pet, so you can please me," Draco said lowly.

This caught Hermione. She had always so badly wanted to please Draco, her Master, prove to him that she was the perfect submissive he wanted her to be. He knew he had gotten her.

"I... yes, Master," she gave in, slowly pulling over the thin camisole she wore.

Draco smiled. She was wearing the satin bra that opened in the front he had given her specially for being a good girl. Releasing the clasp, it popped open to reveal her lovely breasts, pebbling almost instantly from the cool air. Draco immediately dipped his head down and began suckling one of her breasts, massaging the other one with his hand. Hermione was apprehensive at first, glancing around nervously, but he began fingering her twat, and the pleasure overcame her. Her Master switched his attention to the other breast while still pleasuring her cunt, which was growing steadily wetter each second.

Suddenly, something cold and smooth was shoved up her cunt, and she almost cried out in shock. She felt Draco murmur something against her breasts, and the object started to vibrate. He grinned up at her slyly, and it was then that Hermione realized that he had brought her favorite vibrator from home. Draco began dressing her up again, smoothing over her shirt and skirt, but he left the vibrator in.

Draco turned around and tugged her chain sharply, and Hermione almost tripped. "Wait, but, Master, you forgot to take out my-"

"Leave it in there, pet," he cut her off. "Let's see how well you do at hiding it in there, all turned on like that." And with that he began leading her to the front of the shop again.

"We'll take the set you showed us," Draco said to the owner, handing him a pouch full of Galleons. "Come here, pet. Take your gift."

Hermione made to walk up to the counter, but suddenly the vibrator turned icy cold, and she nearly stifled her yelp as it came out more as a whimper. She mortifyingly took the set and managed a small smile at the owner. When they came out of the shop, Draco lead her to another alley, turned around slowly, and smiled.

"You did well, pet. Such a good little girl," he murmured, pulling her close and pressing his lips to her own.

"Thank you, Master," Hermione replied, still a bit shakily, the vibrator still at work.

"Ready to go home now?"

"Yes, Master."

He made to Apparate with her.

"Wait! I-I mean, please, M-Master, please, can I... can I come now?"

He thought it over. "No, pet, you may not."

"Why?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, and then paled a second later. "I-I'm sorry, Master, I d-didn't mean it, I swear."

Draco paid no mind to her apology. "What," he said menacingly, "Did you just say to me?"

Hermione shrank back at his words, her eyes grew wide and pleaded. "I-I asked w-why. I'm s-sorry, Master, please, f-forgive me."

"Well," Draco said, smirking. "At least now we have a use for your new gift."


	2. Punishment and Reward

Thanks you all for enjoying! Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione's cheeks burned a little at this and her eyes flickered downward. "Master, please, I-"

"Oh, so you don't want your gift anymore, pet? After all the begging that you did? Perhaps we should just return it then..." Draco threatened, turning around and tugging on her chain.

"No, Master, I-I didn't mean it like that," Hermione stammered. "I like my gift, Master, but-"

Draco whirled around and cut her off, growing impatient and angry with her now. "But what? First, you question me, and now, you are trying to beg your way out of being punished. I am displeased and yet you still decide to push things further," he growled out, stepping dangerously close to her but pulling her chain taut so she couldn't back away. "You disappoint me."

His words broke Hermione's heart a little. She had wanted so hard only to please him and make him proud, and now she had done just the opposite of that. "M-master..."

"Enough. Let's go," Draco spat out curtly. They Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

When they arrived, Hermione fell over.

"P-please, forgive m-me, Master, but I-I have to c-come," she pleaded.

Draco had completely forgotten about the vibrator still at work inside her throughout their argument. But he was still very angry at her. "No, you cannot come. You only come when I tell you to and if you do it before then," he tugged harshly on her chain, choking her a bit and effectively forcing her to sit up. "Well, let's just say I won't be as lenient as I was with your first punishment. Now let's go."

Hermione scrambled to keep up with him as they made their way through the mansion. Draco's parents were rarely home anyway; his father was constantly away for business matters, and his mother was out shopping. When they got to Draco's private quarters, he ordered her to wait at the foot of his king-sized bed while he took care of some business in his study. She was still nervous, and the vibrator was not helping her situation one bit.

Draco returned after a few minutes, his anger still simmering down. Taking the gift a bit roughly from her hands, he set it aside on the ottoman. "Give me your wand," he ordered, not looking at her eyes. She immediately complied, gently placing her wand in his waiting palm. It disappeared on contact, only to be given back to her when Draco had dismissed her.

Draco had moved away from her to open her gift. The gleaming sets of clamps and chains were what caught Hermione's eyes, but Draco had pulled out the silky blindfold instead. He waved his hand over it, and a new word appeared in silver embroidering against the black backdrop. Hermione saw it spelled out 'Pet' before Draco turned her around and the world was enveloped in darkness.

She knew not where her Master was until she heard a rustle coming from her left, and she whipped her head around instinctively, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"No, no, pet," came his voice, and the next moment she felt a gentle hand turning her chin forward. Draco muttered a word, and her clothes vanished, leaving Hermione in nothing but her silk black bra and panties. Draco's thumb brushed over her lips, and Hermione's tongue darted out to taste him before sliding back inside and turning her face away shyly, muttering a soft 'sorry, Master.'

He chuckled softly, delicately cupping her chin again to turn her face towards him and placing a kiss on her forehead. "That was naughty of you, pet, licking my thumb like that. You like my taste, don't you, pet? Turn you on, doesn't it? Let's see how wet you are for me," Draco slid his hand down to her panties, cupping her cunt lightly through the thin material, which was already soaked from the vibrator.

"Mmmm... My little girl's already soaking," he remarked. "Let's see if we can make you even more turned on."

Leaving her standing there, he came back with her silver pair of manacles, inlaid with tiny sapphires. Locking them onto her wrists, he then secured it to the awaiting chain that appeared above her head and allowed it to tighten until her toes were barely able to touch the ground.

Then he disappeared. There was a slight rustle of air behind her, and then a sharp, stinging pain seared across her bottom. Hermione gasped in shock and pain. Another sharp whack was delivered to her other cheek, and another one after that. Hermione's body instinctively lurched forward in a futile attempt to escape the blows. Draco had changed his position so that he was now whipping her front, marking her creamy, unblemished skin with welting, red stripes.

Draco landed three whips directly across her quim in a row, and Hermione cried out loudly by the last one.

"Oh, that won't do," Draco murmured, setting down the whip and retrieving the transforming gag. Willing it to turn into a ball gag, he held it against her mouth. "Open up, pet," he chided.

"But why?" Hermione managed to ask before he placed it in her mouth and walked round to the back to secure the straps.

"Still curious, I see, pet. Even after I told you not to question me," Draco tutted. "Don't worry. Just can't have you screaming out like that. It's bad practice."

"Now," he said. "Let's remove the rest of this, shall we?" Draco Vanished the rest of her clothing, leaving her completely exposed to him. Her quim was soft and smooth. She had shaved it that morning, with him siting right in front of her, watching. Her breasts pebbled from the sudden blast of cool air. He sharply flicked one and gave a pinch to the other, smirking when she gasped and whimpered in pain through the gag. She was already so sensitive; he wondered how she would fare when she was wearing the rest of her new gift.

Picking up the whip, he placed a few more stripes both on her front and back before pausing and picking up the pair of clamps for her breasts. Hermione heard the soft clink of the silver chains and her body immediately tensed up. Her eyes were moving around frantically yet fruitlessly as she tried to figure out where her Master was.

Then she felt his warm breath along her neck and his fingers tantalizingly crawling up from her right thigh to the soft skin below her breasts. His left hand reached down and gently cupped her aching cunt, and she felt his trousers press up against her numb bottom.

"Look at this, pet, you're practically dripping, " Draco murmured into her ear. He lightly grazed his thumb over her vibrating nub, eliciting a soft whimper, and her body involuntarily moved backwards only to be pressed more against her Master. "Let's relieve you a bit from your misery."

He gently slid out her vibrator, sticky with her arousal, and placed it aside. He then quickly clipped both clamps onto her breasts. Hermione's squeal was muffled by the gag. It was her first time that she had ever worn clamps before and had hoped that Draco would ease her into things. The pain was exquisite, and the weighted chain was not helping.

After a few moments, she began to become accustomed to the pain, and her breathing slowed. At this, Draco smiled proudly and clasped his hands in front of her body, pulling her closer.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it, pet?" he chided, placing kisses along the insides of her arms. She shook her head, and he tilted her head backwards to place a kiss on top of both her eyes through the blindfold. Releasing her, he quietly strode over and retrieved the last clamp. He wanted the pain to again come as a surprise, so he flicked his hand and created a small shuffling noise behind her, and her head snapped around to try and find the noise.

Seizing his chance, he clipped the last clamp directly on her quim and her scream, though muffled, was noticeably louder this time. She swayed on her feet, her Master no longer there to support her this time. When she began to calm down, he knelt down and clipped all three chains together, giving it a small, sharp tug, and making her whimper again. He kissed her stomach then, loving the feel of her soft, smooth skin.

He stood up, releasing her from the suspended chain on the ceiling, and led her around his bed, then unceremoniously shoving her on top of it. She screamed out in pain as the clamps were dragged along the bedspread.

"Lie down in the center, pet," Draco ordered.

She crawled almost agonizingly to the middle and lay down. Immediately, her silver manacles separated and grew so that Hermione was now chained to the bed posts. Draco locked silver chains around her ankles too. He then disrobed. She heard the soft rustle of cloth against skin and the whispers as it fell to the floor.

The bed dipped down, and then his tongue was inside of her folds, lapping up her juices. He tugged at the conjoining chain, making Hermione whimper and try to push her cunt more into Draco's mouth, which was difficult due to her restraints. As he licked more, she felt herself growing closer and closer, until at the very last moment, he pulled out of her, circling her cunt with his thumb.

She cried out at her denial, trying desperately to rub up against his thumb.

"Eager, little slut, aren't you?" Draco crooned down at her. She nodded her head, and Draco leant down and began ravishing her breasts, neatly avoiding the sharp clamps. She arched her back upwards to attain more attention, but received a sharp tug on her chains instead. Once again, her pleasure was building until she could no longer hold it back any longer and whimpered in need.

"Alright, come for me, pet," Draco smiled knowingly.

Hermione willed herself to come, but it was as if she physically couldn't. She tried again and again, and finally whimpered in frustration.

Draco chuckled. "Don't you know, pet? All clamps magically restrict the wearer's ability to come. And only the Master can remove the clamps."

He waved his hand over her body, and the clamps started vibrating, causing Hermione to be repeatedly brought to the edge only to be stopped by the barrier. He smirked down at her trembling and whimpering form, and plunged his stiff member right into her quim. She screamed out in shock, and he began to form a steady rhythm. Right when she felt as if she could go no further, Draco came inside of her and pulled out.

Hermione was literally crying now, begging for him to give her release through the gag. He transformed the ball gag into an 'O' shaped gag, which stretched her mouth wider and allowed him to place his member inside. He positioned himself at her mouth. "Lick me off, and I'll let you come."

She willingly obliged. He slid easily inside, and she swirled her tongue around, feeling everything before sucking hard. He increased the intensity on her clamps, so now her entire body was vibrating violently. He finally came again inside her mouth. He turned all her clamps icy cold, at which she let out an ear-piercing shriek, and then Draco ripped off all three clamps. She came violently, her back arching upwards, before returning back down to the bed, chest heaving.

He untied her ankles and wrists, then removed the gag before leaning down to kiss her pink lips thoroughly, leaving her breathless. He removed her blindfold, and she glanced up at him.

"Master?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Shhh, rest, pet."

"I... Thank you, Master, " she looked away to the side.

Draco delicately turned her chin upwards to him. "Hey, I'm proud of you. You've been such a very good little girl for me." He lay down beside her and kissed her again.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and pride, and a small smile played at the corner of her eyes. " Really, Master?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. " Now get some rest." He playfully licked the tip of her nose.

Hermione giggled a bit, a sound that brought a smile to Draco's mouth. "Yes, Master."

And her bright, almond eyes were the last thing he saw before he closed his own.

* * *

I am **taking requests for new stories.** I am only experienced in ships involving Hermione, and maybe a bit of Ginny. This story will remain completed unless you submit a really good request for this story. Please tell me what you thought and/or submit requests by reviewing. Hope you enjoyed and review!


	3. The Past

**Sorry for the wait! Starting my freshman year at high school, so I don't know when I can update. I'll try my best, though.**

* * *

The Past

They had met at a Muggle coffee shop.

Hermione had been so enraptured by her novel that she did not notice when the infamous, blonde-haired enemy of her adolescence strolled through the door. He, however, had noticed her and casually weaved his way through the crowds of chairs and people over to her table near the windows.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger," Draco whispered into her ear, and she nearly fell off her seat.

"Malfoy!" she said indignantly, stowing her book away in her bag.

He took the seat opposite of her. "That's no way to greet an old friend," he replied.

She ignored his comment. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione seethed.

"Trying to figure out how these people live out here," he said dismissively. "They really do have the most boring lives, these pathetic Muggles."

"Malfoy, stop it. That's mean," Hermione ordered rather bossily.

"What's this you got here, anyway?" he snatched her purse from its place near her feet and pulled out her book. The front cover was blank, and, dodging her frantic attempts to grab it and ignoring her pleas to give it back, he began perusing through its pages.

"Fascinated by the dominance and submission culture, aren't you?" he smirked at her after a few moments of skimming.

"Malfoy, please keep your voice down," Hermione said, eyeing people nervously.

"You know, I might be able to teach you a thing or two about this," he commented, handing her bag and book back to her.

"Really?" she asked a bit too eagerly, then lowering her eyes a bit and blushing. "I- I mean, stop it, Malfoy, just bugger off."

"Ah, so you are interested, aren't you?" Draco teased. "Whoever would have thought that Gryffindor's annoying little know-it-all would want-"

"Malfoy, please, stop it, not out here," Hermione cut him off.

"Do you even have a proper teacher yet, Granger?"

"I don't - wait, what do you mean?" she asked, utterly confused.

Draco smirked. "For once in your life, you don't have an answer. I can be your instructor, Granger. After training, I could recommend your services to a couple of future Dominant friends of mine. It just so happens that I know quite a lot about training submissives."

Hermione was about to retort when she stopped herself. Malfoy as her teacher? Throughout her years at Hogwarts, she had secretly fallen in love with him, but had had to hide it from Harry and Ron. This could be her chance; nobody else needed to know. Besides, she and Ron would have never worked out. They were too much like siblings.

"Well, Granger? Do you accept my offer or not?" Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes," she heard herself say.

They met at Hermione's flat for her first lesson.

"Malfoy, what exactly are you going to be teaching me?" she asked first when he placed his coat in her closet.

"Well, firstly, I'm curious," Draco strode over to where she sat at her kitchen table. "How much do you know about this?"

"I, well, just-really just the stuff I read from books and all," she answered truthfully.

"And why this? You were always the bossy, little know-it-all, and suddenly you want someone to dominate you?"

Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment before swallowing and replying. "I guess, I don't know, I just always was curious. I want to know what it feels like."

He smirked at her a bit. "Well then, Granger, I'll show you how it feels like."

They started off slowly. He had her sign a contract and laid out her rules first. She found he was actually quite caring, planning out her day from how many hours of rest she was to get to what she was supposed to eat to when she was allowed to use the loo. He had let her sit beside him on her sofa, playing with her hair almost during the entire thing. She grew to love his touch.

He taught her submissive positions on the second day.

"Right, this is how you greet your Master. Kneel and sit back on your heels. Arms behind your back, hands grasp your opposite elbow. Open up your legs. Wider. Good. Eyes down. No, no, not head down, eyes down," he tilted her chin to stare up at him. "Head only slightly bowed. You're far too precious to your Master to put your head down, Granger, but eyes down for respect. You bow your head only when you crawl or you failed to follow orders."

He circled her for each pose, nudging her thighs apart, tilting her head upward, straightening her posture. At first, it irritated her how he would touch her as if she were nothing but a pet, an unintelligent animal that needed to learn its place. She tried to argue about it.

"Malfoy, you don't have to keep on nudging me with your boot. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong," Hermione said, exasperated.

He moved swiftly and tugged her up by her arm. "You don't question me, Granger. You don't tell me what you want and how you want me to do it. I. Am. Your. Teacher. You are a submissive in training. I control you. Understand?" His grip grew tighter with every word until she whimpered in pain, nodding nervously.

After a while, she found she no longer minded his behavior. She was, after all, nothing more than a submissive, to be used at the whim of her future Dominant.

He left that afternoon, she a bit sore from holding position, he content.

Then came the day when he asked her to strip.

"Do you trust me, Granger?" Draco asked one day, tugging up the cuffs of his button-up shirt.

Hermione was kneeling on the floor as he circled her. She was confused and tentatively mumbled out, "Yes?"

He placed a finger beneath her chin and quickly flicked her head up to face his. "Was that an answer, Granger, or a question? I know you're a curious girl. So if you don't understand, you ask permission before stating your question. Now, do you trust me?"

She gulped. "Yes."

"Then strip. Leave the bra and panties."

Hermione's eyes widened, but he just smirked. She sighed and made to stand up to begin, but a hand on her head pushed her back down.

"We never stand in front of our Masters without permission. Or have we forgotten that?" he talked down to her.

"I didn't forget, really, I just... I just didn't know," she replied, her tone a bit subdued.

"Didn't know what, Granger? You've got to be more specific. Not everyone can follow that brilliant mind of yours, you know," Draco absentmindedly ran his fingers through her curls.

Hermione took his last comment as a sort of compliment, and canted her head toward his hand. He smirked down at her and took his hand away, seeing how her eyes softened at the loss, and confusion flashed across her face.

She opened her mouth to reply. "I-I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to stand when I strip."

"Well, now you do. Strip," he sat back on her couch.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before sighing and beginning to take off her blouse.

"Slow down, Granger," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Your Master will want to savor every moment of you."

She blushed slightly and started again. He inwardly marveled at her creamy, unblemished skin and toned thighs when she was finished. Standing up, he circled her kneeling form and evaluated her. She waited there on the cold floor, her breasts rising and falling a bit more rapidly than usual.

Suddenly, his arm came from behind her, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She gasped and immediately shielded herself from his view, but he merely smirked at her.

Kneeling down in front of Hermione, he spoke. "It's all right, Granger. I'm not going to hurt you."

His voice was so gentle and soft, and she began to relax. He slowly reached out and moved her arms away and to her sides. He didn't comment on what he saw, but asked her to remove her panties now too.

Hermione froze up, her eyes boring into his own, until he clicked his tongue at her and lightly raked his thumb across the underside of her left breast. She immediately began pulling off her panties, which he happened to notice were damp.

"A bit aroused, aren't we, Granger? You like being bare in front of me, don't you?" he lightly pushed her so she she fell promptly backwards, now sitting on her bottom, her womanhood completely in his view.

She resisted the strong urge to cover herself and stared up at him, nodding. He shook his head and lightly flicked her left breast, which quickly pebbled in return.

"I need to hear clear and direct answers, Granger."

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I like being b-bare in front of you."

He smiled.

They had been together for two months already. Both had decided, after much begging on Hermione's part, that Draco would be her first and formal Dominant. She really wasn't fond of being with another man, and Draco had only agreed on the grounds of looking into her best interests, but both knew it was much more than that. Over the course of their sessions, Draco had moved in, though temporary, so it was convenient for both his work and their lifestyle.

Hermione waited everyday for her Master to come home. She knelt at the front door of her loft and greeted him when he came in, where he'd pet her and give her his full, undivided attention.

On the morning after he took her innocence, Draco presented her with a beautiful, enchanted, pure silver collar, inlaid with sapphires on every other link. Hermione loved it. She was so happy that he loved her the way she had hoped he would, so much, in fact, that he wanted her to wear a symbol of them to show to the world that she was his own, his good little pet. Of course, to the normal eye, one would see nothing at all. Only those who had her Master's approval would be able to find it.

Hermione wore it with pride everyday. Around the house, Draco permitted her to wear nothing more than a simple slip or one of his large t-shirts and possibly her bra when it was a bit cooler. He even let her sleep with him in his bed on cold nights and called her his good girl.

Hermione had been kneeling for the past half hour, perfect posture and stance. She shifted uncomfortably. Her Master was supposed to be home nearly twenty minutes ago. After a day of scrubbing the floors and windows, she was exhausted. When another quarter of an hour passed, she abandoned her position and curled up on the floor, falling into a deep slumber.

Something slammed down loudly near her head. Blinking her eyes a few times, Hermione's vision focused on a pair of shiny, black boots. Master's boots. She scrambled up into her kneeling position, but not before a hand smacked her back down again. Her own hand instinctively went to her cheek, and, when she peered up nervously at him, her Master's cold eyes stared back at her. She looked down.

"Do you care to explain this, Miss Granger?" his voice sounded out calmly after a few moments.

She slowly moved back into her kneeling position, head now fully bowed. "I... I was t-tired, sir. I waited but you didn't c-come home for a long time," she swallowed. "P-please, I'm sorry, Master. I-I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Do you think," his voice growing angrier with each word. "That 'I was tired' is an excuse for not obeying me? You think that just because I don't come home at the time you thought I would means you can just lie down and take a nap, don't you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione flinched at his tone. "Please, M-Master, I'm s-sorry..."

He snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing her to jump back a little. "I asked you a question, Miss Granger. Two, in fact. And I expect answers. Clear and direct."

She swallowed nervously, wanting so badly to please him. "I just... It wasn't an excuse for not obeying you, Master. And I don't think that, Master, please, I'm sorry."

He stood there, staring down at her. "Go to your room," he spoke after a while, his voice even and calm. She quickly scrambled away, still obediently crawling on her knees.

When she reached her room, Hermione slowly stood up, closed her door quietly behind her, and only made it about one step before tears started streaming down her face. Her Master had been so displeased with her. She felt so terrible and angry at herself. What if he no longer wanted her anymore? She curled up on the floor and sobbed herself to sleep.

It was almost 11 o'clock at night when Draco entered her room. The only light was coming from her bathroom, but she wasn't there. He then noticed that her balcony door was ajar, and found her huddled in the corner, blanket wrapped around herself to keep out the cool night. She was fast asleep.

He knelt down in front of her and stroked her cheek. She stirred and was awake within seconds. He could see in her fearful, flitting eyes that she didn't know whether to kneel (as there really wasn't much room) or stay as she was.

He spoke first. "Hermione, I'm sorry I lashed out at you. As your Dominant, my first priority is your safety. I should have evaluated your transgressions before administering a fair punishment. But you must understand that I am deeply disappointed in you. I set specific rules and I expect them to be followed. Disobeying me like you did today, it better not happen again. I know you are a clever girl, and I expect much more of you because of that. You let me down today."

She stared up at him for a few moments before whispering, "I'm so sorry, Master. I-" Tears again blurred her vision, and she let out a small sob. His words hurt her beyond any pain she had ever felt.

Hermione felt his fingers brushing her curls out of her face. "It's alright, Hermione. All I need to know is that you understand what you have done wrong, correct?"

She was about to nod before stopping herself and uttering a small, "Yes, Master."

"I will, however," Draco continued. "Be forced to issue your punishment. Even though it pains me to do this, you have to understand that it is by your own fault."

She merely nodded in response to his statement.

"Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up," he gently scooped her up into his arms. She tentatively rested her head against his neck.

He made his way to her bathroom. Placing her down on top of her counter, he grabbed a washcloth, dampened it, and began wiping the tears from her face. He removed the blanket from around her and helped peel off her clothes. After filling her tub up with warm water and soap, he placed Hermione inside and began sponging her body with soap, paying special attention to her hair. She loved it when his skilled fingers would lather the shampoo and conditioner in and massage her scalp. It took away all her worries.

Afterwards, he stood her up on the rug and dried her off. Helping her change into a large t-shirt that fell just above her knees, he began brushing out all her curls gently but thoroughly.

"Ready to go?" he asked her when he finished brushing.

"Yes, Master," came her small reply.

Draco scooped her up once more and made his way to the couch. He sat down and placed her in his lap. She kept stealing nervous glances up at him.

"I know there's something you want to ask. What is it?" he asked.

"Master, um," Hermione's eyes flickered downward then back to him. "Does... does this mean you still want me?"

He smiled. "Pet, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean I no longer want you. We just have to correct the mistakes. It's alright, Pet." He kissed her forehead.

Hermione was overjoyed. "Thank you, Master! I thought you no longer wanted me because you kept calling me 'Miss Granger' and it hurt so much and..."

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Pet. Rest now," Draco wrapped his arms protectively around her and lay back. She curled up and rested her head on his broad chest, allowing him to place his chin on the top of her head. Hermione fell asleep to the rhythm of her Master's heart.

She woke up in his bed.

"Good morning, Pet." A warm kiss was placed on her forehead, along with a slight tickle of hair on her nose.

"Up you get," he lifted her up and stood her on her feet, gently pushing her towards the bathroom. "Wash up. I want to talk with you when you get out."

She hurriedly got ready. After brushing her teeth, changing into a white slip, and managing to capture her hair into a ponytail, she went to kneel at his chair in the kitchen. He absentmindedly started petting her as she waited, occasionally feeding her bits of his pastry.

When he had finished, Draco stood in front of his Pet's kneeling form in the sitting room. She straightened her posture when he began circling her.

"Pet, we have to discuss the subject of your punishment," Draco began.

Hermione's heart plummeted. She had almost forgotten about her punishment and wasn't looking forward to discussing it with her Master.

"Now, I have decided on a fitting punishment that will be administered this evening when I come home. You will not, however, know what it is until that time," he continued.

"Yes, Sir," she bowed her head.

"I expect you to be waiting for me, then," he tilted her head up. "Don't fall asleep on me again, alright?"

She could see a sense of lightheartedness within his eyes and gave a small smile. "Yes, Master."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "See you tonight, Pet." He left.

"Good bye, Master," she murmured quietly as she locked the door behind him.

Later that evening, she waited by the door and didn't fall asleep at all as she was so anxious to please her Master and find out what her punishment was. When he came home, Draco immediately instructed her to change into nothing but her bra and panties. When she had finished, he walked into the bedroom with her.

"Pet, you look lovely." She blushed. "Now," he said, conjuring a ribbon of black silk. "Turn around." Draco tied the ribbon across her eyes, creating a world of darkness and heightened senses.

He activated the leash on her collar and gently led her towards the door. "Alright, Pet, straight posture, chin up, and arms crossed behind your back. Let's go."

She was being led in the direction of her sitting room. She had no idea what he was doing, until his voice rang out.

"Well, boys, what do you think?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Comment please!**


End file.
